Eberron A story like any other
by Faelkon the Dragon Starwatcher
Summary: This story is based on the new campaing setting of Dungeons & Dragons called "Eberron", created by Keith Baker. Guil, a young bard who is unable to play his flute well. He will meet someone who will change his life forever...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The forever lasting and stony hallway was plungered in total darkness. A cat could not even see, but it did not hindrerd the two men who were walking strait foward, without even looking where they were going, for they did not need it. They could not feel the soft breeze whispering around their hair and ears, nor the humidity of the cavern. They have lost the sense of touch centuries ago for they were no longer living as one could say. One a blood drinker, the other a soul stealer.And they walked in this hallway, but no footsteps could be heard. The only noise one could hear was the tic-tac of water drops falling on the floor.

"You must remember everything I instructed you" the lich hissed to the other one who was walking at his right side. "Any mistake could be fatal to you. You might be an immortal to the common living, but not to her."

"Bah!" answered the vampire." It would take her too much of her precious time to discover my coffin, I'll had it moved before she gets to it."

"He he he he...foolish one." replied the lich "did you really think she would entrust a mission to a professional vampire without taking precaucions? Actually some of her agents have already found your coffin and are waiting for you with stakes should you fail you mission. He he he he...You're not talking anymore... frightening isn't it? He he he he..."

Yes, the thought was...disturbing. The vampire realised he had been a little bit too... confident. He could not believe he had been backstabed even before he had taken out his mission. It would not be easy to get out of this one trap, this one deadly trap, even for an immortal. He will need to be on his guard every time of the night, and day. Thought, the thrill of danger excited him. How he longed the time where he could truly test all his abilities and powers as an immortal. He believed the opportunity has just been given to him with this new challenge, this mission. He would soon see his true potential, and really didn't want to miss the show.

"Ah! we have finally arrived" said the lich in a low and whispering voice.

At the end of the hallway was a huge massive door made of iron in a very old fashion way. The door was guarded by two huge mummies covered with bandages and jewelry. One of them, seeing them arriving turned around slowly but steadily and knocked several times on the door. A few seconds after it was answered by a loud noise of metal scraping against metal. Then the two doors opened just enough for the two visitors to enter and were shut again, once they were on the other side.


	2. Chapter I A flute that cannot play

_At the beggining of the world, dragons existed. They were the first living beings in the World. Of these dragons, three ovepowered them all. At first, peace ruled the land, but eventually, one of them would rise to acquire more power, and it happened to be two of them who rose, Khyber and Syberys. the two of them fought for years and years and began to create so much chaos to the land that the third dragon could not stand and watch them destroy the world. The third was called Eberron. He fought them and defeated them both at the cost of his life. Finally the three dead dragons decided to give the last of their life energy to the world. Khyber gave his to the earth and it's underground life which is called the Below. Syberys gave his to the sky and all the Above. Finally, Eberron gave his power to the World itself which is called the Between. The result of this was the creation of a new world and of new life and creatures, that is why we now call the three ancient dragons the Progenitor Wyrms. They gave life to the world of Eberron._

**Chapter I**

**A flute that cannot play**

" Boo! Boo!" yelled the clients of the Golden Bucket, one of the best taverns of the village of Bluevine. " This ain't music! It's barbarism! Shoo! Shoo!"

A young bard was on the stage of the Golden Bucket, trying to dodge the plates and tankards thrown at him. His flute in hand, he tried to protect himself with his hand but inevitably, a buck hit his forehead and he fell on the ground. At that moment, an tall and well built man rushed in from the kitchen and put himself between the young one and the enraged crowd. He was wearing black pants that looked black no more because flour had been spilled on it, a white shirt that wasn't white anymore and a **tablier **that was as dirty as the rest of his clothes.

"Ok! the party is over! The guy won't play anymore! Please sit down and relax a bit! Tonight, in excuse for this miserable performance, each client will be given a free buck of ale!"

At that mention, the crowd stopped yelling and went back to their chairs. The innkeeper sighed and went to the unconscious little guy, picked him up and entered a private room. He placed him in a chair and slapped him gently on the cheeks. The bard finally opened his eyes, and saw the man, standing in front of him.

" Ah! you finally woke up" said the inkeeper. "You got hit pretty hard this time. Be careful."

" Don't worry boss, it's won't happen next time" answered the bard.

" Oh! I'm sure it won't happen again, because there won't be a next time."

The bard's eyes widened suddenly. His lips moved as if he wanted to say something but nothing came out.

" Come on! Don't tell me you didn't expect it. I'm really sorry to say this lad, but it's true. It's the third time this week it happens, and strangely, it happens only when you are on the stage, and you've been on the stage only three times. And do you realise how much money I loose because of this? I have to give free ale to my clients so they won't go to another inn, and I'm not talking about all the plates broken because they've been thrown at you."

The bard lowered his head and looked at his feet.

" Look, I have to go and serve my clients, so you stay here and wait until I send someone to attend to your injuries, ok?"

The kid waved his hand at the innkeeper. The older man, nodded and went back to work.

"Why? Why can't I play like any other musician? I keep trying and trying but for nothing. I'm useless, and this flute too!"

He thrown his little flute in a corner of the room and put his head in his arms.

"Guil! Guil! here you are!"

Another kid came in the room, panting like an exhausted dog. He looked at his friend. Guil was soaking wet from all the ale he was thrown at. His crimson red shirt was glued at his skin and his pants were brownished of mushroom sauce.

" I know I shouldn't go to the washroom. What can you do without your personal bodyguard? Yeah, I kow what you'll say. You'll say: what bodyguard goes to the washroom while his friend is being beated up by a mad crowd, and I'll answer: me! I know that's not an answer but you must understand..."

" Chuck, shut up!" said Guil.

" Ah, come on! You're just confused by that big bruise on your head. Let's just go back to the common room and show them that you're a great musician."

" I've been fired."

" You what!?" said Chuck.

" The boss just fired me. He says I cost him too much money."

" Ah! the creep! He's lucky that I wasn't there when he fired you. I would have kicked his ass so hard..."

It's at this moment Chuck saw the little flute lying in a corner of the room like a lonely kid that's waiting for his mother to come and pick him up.

" Guil, why did you do that?" asked Chuck.

" Do what? He's the one who fired me!" Guil replied.

" No, I mean why did you throw your flute away?"

Guil crossed his arms and looked away.

" I know what you think, and you know what I think." said Chuck.

" Yeah, but this time it's different" answered Guil. "I really think that I should try to find another profession. When I play, if we can call that playing, it sounds like the scream of a rat that's being fried alive."

" That's only temporary, you've only got to find your inspiration and your style of play that's all. Persevere Guil, I know you can do it."

" No, it's useless." said Guil as he stood up." Useless." And he left.

Chuck looked at his friend walking away, then turned his eyes to the little banboo flute still lying alone on the ground.


	3. Chapter 2 The Travler

_Magic is what makes the world of Eberron what it is. Without magic, Eberron would surely collapse as the entire material plane relies on magic. The towers of Sharn, the largest city of all the continent of Khorvaire would crash down for these high and magnificent towers need the power of magic to stay stable. The towers of Arcanix who are floating on the sky would too be crushed to the ground. No airship would be able to fly, no lightning rail road would function, nothing in all Eberron would work. How the world would manage to survive without the help of magic? No one knows, and no one really want to know._

**Chapter II**

**The Travler**

It is not easy for a traveler to find it's way in a new town. First you need to find a merchant that has maps to sell, or ask every person you encounter to help you get to where you need to go. At least, inns are not that difficult to find, they are announced in every street and everyone knows where they are. But that day, in the hamlet of Hatheril, a new person had a very hard time finding a place to rest. The traveler was not that tall and seemed quite intimidated by the people that were walking quietly in the streets. He was covered by a dirty grey cloak and didn't let anyone see his face. Perhaps he was too shy, perhaps not, no one really knew because no one talked to him and he talked to no one, but they were really curious. He went from inn to inn, but they were all full for the day. Exhausted from his journey, the travler found a small park and a bench where he could sit and breath a little. He was about to lay on the bench when a guy showed up and sat by him on the bench. The travler jumped of surprise and backed up quickly. Sitting on the bench was a kid that seemed to be wet from head to toes that juste kept looking at his feet.

- Hey, said the kid without even turning his eyes away from his feet, you don't need to be scared of me. I won't attack you. I can't even play my flute...

The travler slowly came back to the bench but did not sit on it. He observed the kid sitting on the bench. Not only he was soaking wet, but he was quite dirty too. He had dark red shirt and dark green pants that were covered with some kind of sauce. The kid was kicking dirt from the ground.

- You don't want to talk. That's okay, I understand. I bet, all the inns are full.

The travler nodded even if the kid was not even looking at him.

- They all got some great musicians to play for them. Everyone are comming to see them play. Well I can tell you some thing... go to the Golden Bucket. It's completely at the other side of town. Their last musicien got kicked out, and won't have anyone for the night. Go there, you'll be sure to find some place. It might be cheap, but at least you'll be able to sleep in a bed.

The Travler slowly turned and went away. Surely to the golden bucket Guil thought.

- Not even a thank you...

When the travler was out of sight, Guil layed down on the bench and closed his eyes which were wet of tears.


End file.
